Amour Léthal
by Koei-kun
Summary: Ichigo reçoit un ultime message d'une personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. La dernière confession, le dernier espoir d'un homme presque mort… Arrivera-t-il à faire changer les choses ?
1. Chapter 1

**Héhé! Non je ne suis pas morte! Voilà une nouvelle fiction (oui, alors que j'en ai d'autre en route... Que voulez-vous! C'est comme sa!). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

* * *

Sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, Ichigo s'en saisit. « Un nouveau message : Grimmjow ». Rapidement, il ouvrit son téléphone, un sourire radieux prenant place sur son visage. Sourire qui disparu lorsqu'il lu le message.

« Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, mais maintenant, il est temps. Je t'aime. Moi, le camé, le drogué, l'insolent, le salopard. Je t'aime toi, le fils de bonne famille, droit et honnête. Je sais bien que tu n'aurais jamais voulu d'un drogué comme moi, c'est pour cela que je t'envoie ce message maintenant. Maintenant que les portes de la mort s'ouvrent devant moi. C'est peut être à cause de la drogue que j'ai pris tout a l'heure, mais je les vois vraiment, ces portes. Elles sont sombres, peu accueillantes et dégagent un vent glacial. Exactement l'inverse de toi. Peut être est-ce pour me tourmenter, m'obliger à penser à toi tout le temps que durera mon châtiment…

J'aurais voulu vivre tellement de choses avec toi, parler de tant de chose ! Mais le temps m'est compté. La souffrance s'est emparé de mon cœur. C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi la facilité… C'est tellement simple de mourir ! Le néant, plus rien ! Plus de souffrance. C'est tellement plus dur de vivre…

Cependant, maintenant que je sens mon corps s'enfoncer peu à peu dans le néant, que tout autour de moi devient sombre, je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie. Vivre. Vivre pour être à tes côté ! Ichigo…

Après toutes les discutions que nous avons eu, tout ce dont nous avons parlé, j'aurais aimé qu'on soit plus que des amis. Un couple. Oui, c'est cela… Nous, tous deux hétéros, voilà que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. J'en souffre. J'en pleure…

Adieu, Ichigo.

Je t'aime. »

Le sang du rouquin ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva précipitamment de la chaise de bar où il était assis, jeta l'argent sur la table et disparu en courant dans les rues, se précipitant chez Grimmjow. Il tourna au détour d'une rue et se saisit à nouveau de son téléphone, appelant les pompiers. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps…

«

- Allo, ici le service des pompiers, j'écoute ?

- Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki ! Mon ami… Grimmjow Jaggerjack, 6 rues des Espadas à Tokyo a pris une forte dose de drogue ! J'ai peur que ce ne soit une dose mortelle ! Je ne suis pas encore à son domicile, mais j'y cours !

- J'envoie une ambulance tout de suite, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Ichigo reprit sa course de plus belle. Encore deux rues et il serait arrivé…

- Comment tu as pu en arriver là, Grimmjow ?...

* * *

**Gnihéhé, ce n'est qu'une introduction, oui. Mais... Taratatam! J'ai les deux prochains chapitres de presque prêt! (Le deuxième oui. Le premier non. Problème? :O). Dites moi si cela vous a plu! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amour Létal**

**Rating : **M, comme d'habitude !

**Disclaimer :** Les copains, soyons sérieux quelques instants. Si les personnages étaient à moi, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il y aurait autant d'histoires sur eux sur ? Sérieusement, toute personne ayant osé les utiliser serait morte dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais ce n'est pas le cas… Les personnages sont bel et bien à Tite Kubo…

**Résumé : **Ichigo reçoit un ultime message d'une personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. La dernière confession, le dernier espoir d'un homme presque mort… Arrivera-t-il à faire changer les choses ?

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Premier pas**

Ichigo Kurosaki, 21 ans, étudiant en fac de médecine. Hétéro convaincu.

- Nii-san ! Viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner ! s'écria la petite sœur d'Ichigo, Yuzu.

- J'arrive !

Le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec sa famille.

- Tu pars aujourd'hui, Nii-san, alors je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré ! J'en ai fais beaucoup, comme ça, tu pourras en emporter dans ton nouvel appartement ! Tu auras juste à le mettre au réfrigérateur puis à le passer au micro-onde quand tu en auras envie !

- Merci Yuzu, répondit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la petite.

- Tu as fini tes cartons ?

Le rouquin s'assit en hochant la tête affirmativement. La rentrée étant dans une semaine, il fallait bien qu'il emménage dans son nouvel appartement…

- Gooooood Morniiiiiiiiiiiiiing Ichigoooooooooooooo !

- RAAAAAH !

L'adolescent évita le coup de pied magistral de son père pour lui envoyer une droite dans l'estomac, suivi d'un coup de genoux d'une rare force qui l'envoya valser dans le mur.

- Bien joué, fiston ! s'exclama le père en se massant le ventre, la douleur du choc étant encore bien présente.

Ichigo ne répondit pas, engloutit son petit-déjeuner et remonta dans sa chambre se détendre.

Enfin le déménagement était terminé… Cela avait été éprouvant. Sa mère et ses sœurs ne voulant pas « l'abandonner dans cet environnement hostile ». Mais bon, maintenant, il était chez lui. Seul. Et ça, cela lui faisait très… Trop étrange. Ichigo regarda autour de lui et vit sur son sofa blanc son ordinateur portable. Il s'en approcha rapidement, l'ouvrit et appuya sur le bouton pour lancer la machine. Une fois enclenché, il ouvrit une page internet et se rendit sur son site favori. Un site de rencontre. Effarant, non ? Lui qui avait eu de très bons amis durant tout son secondaire se sentait maintenant seul. Il regarda s'il n'avait pas de message sur son profil, puis alla faire un tour dans la section « recherche ». Il tapa rapidement les critères de choix : sexe –Homme Relation – Amitié 1er lettre du prénom : H et G.

Chaque jour il choisissait deux nouvelles lettres. Aujourd'hui étant le H et le G,il lança la recherche et eu une centaine de résultats. Se rendant compte qu'il allait sûrement y passer un moment, il s'installa confortablement sur son sofa à l'aide de nombreux coussins et commença sa chasse. Il supprima directement tous ceux qui avaient moins de 20 ans. Plus qu'une centaine de résultat (il avait déjà une centaine de résultats …) … Il élimina aussi toute personne habitant à plus de 20 km de chez lui. Une quinzaine de résultat. Décidément, ça va vite… Maintenant, il s'agissait de trouver la personne parfaite… Il ouvrit chaque profil dans un onglet différent et lu attentivement chaque profil, espérant trouver là la perle rare. Les dix premiers étaient désolants. Des garçons écœurant, ne pensant qu'à coucher avec la première minette venue (le premier minet venu, plutôt ?), arborant tous une photo de profil des plus dénudées. Il les ferma rapidement et lu les cinq derniers. Deux ressortaient de l'ordinaire et lui plurent.

« Hisagi Shuuhei. 21 ans, joueur de foot professionnel. Passe temps : jouer au foot, faire du tennis et sport en tout genre. » Sa photo de profil était assez simple : il était sur un terrain de foot, dans une position de tir. Il observa les autres photos à disposition et manqua de s'étouffer. Ce tatouage… Sa signification… Car en effet, ce jeune homme arboré un magnifique tatouage « 69 ».

- Oh-mon-Dieu.

Décidant de ne pas s'arrêter à ceci, il continua d'observer les images… Et là, il s'étouffa pour de bon.

- Attends ! Woooow !

Il regarda de plus près la photo et ne put retenir une grimace écœurée. Sur cette photo était représenté Hisagi accompagné d'un homme…Homme qu'il était en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche, la main sur les fesses ! Et l'autre homme, les cheveux blancs avec des piercings a l'arcade sourcilière, ne se gênait pas non plus : il relevait carrément le tee shirt de Shuuhei, dévoilant ses abdominaux alors que l'autre était plongé dans le boxer du jeune, sûrement en train de faire des choses peu catholiques.

Il ferma rapidement l'onglet et tacha de remettre en ordre ses idées. Depuis quand était-il si prude ? Mais… Quand même !

- J'hallucine. Vraiment.

Il posa son ordinateur sur sa table basse et se rendit à la cuisine, bien décidé à boire un coup. Il sortit rapidement une bouteille de manzana suivit d'une canette d'Orangina et se servit son verre. Il retourna ensuite dans le salon, verre à la main. Il se remit confortablement sur le sofa, bu son verre en un temps record et se saisit de son ordinateur. Il lui restait un profil à étudier.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack. 22 ans. » Rien de plus n'étais écris, même pas de photo. Il descendit alors sur la page et vit que les lignes « Musique » et« Loisir » étaient complétés.

« Musique : « Comatose » de Skillet.» Clair et précis, ça, au moins… Mais un sourire naquit sur le visage du rouquin. Lui aussi adorait cet album.

« Loisir : courses, kendo, tous types de sport de combat. »

- Intéressant…

Ichigo regarda à quelle date le profil avait été mis à jour pour la dernière fois. 12/02/2011. Presque un an. Ne se laissant pas démonté par ceci, il cliqua sur le bouton « envoyer un mail ». Il écrivit longtemps, cherchant ses mots, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Une fois fini, il cliqua sur envoyer.

Il reposa son ordinateur sur la table basse et ferma les yeux. Est-ce qu'il allait lui répondre ? Il attendit quelques instants, espérant entendre le « vous avez un nouveau message » si énervant de son ordinateur… Sans résultat. Ce fut au alentour de 20h qu'il se releva et se rendit dans la cuisine en vue de réchauffer son repas du soir, préparé par la petite Yuzu. Il le mit au micro-onde et attendit qu'il soit chaud. Alors qu'il allait arrêter l'engin, son téléphone sonna. Il retourna encore une fois au salon, s'en saisit.

- Allô ?

- Ichigo ? C'est maman ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'étais en train de réchauffer le curry de Yuzu.

- Parfait, passe une bonne nuit chéri, si tu as un quelconque problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ! A n'importe quelle heure ! Je te passe Karin et Yuzu !

- Bonne nuit maman, ne t'inquiète pas !

Il rassura ensuite ses deux jeunes sœurs, leurs promettant que tout irait bien. Lorsqu'enfin il raccrocha, il put aller chercher son repas dans le micro-onde et s'assit à table pour le manger.

Lorsqu'il eut fini il alla jeter un coup d'œil sur sa messagerie. Cela faisait maintenant six heures qu'il avait envoyé son mail…

- Ai-je écris quelque chose d'offensant ?

Il relut son mail mais ne trouva rien. Il soupira et éteignit la machine, la poussant du centre du bureau pour la remplacer par un imposant livre de biologie humaine avancée. Il ouvrit le livre au chapitre quatre et se plongea dans de passionnant texte sur les magies du fonctionnement du corps humain.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Bon, il est court je sais ! JE SAIS ! On s'énerve pas : 3 **_(Si, moi j'm'énerve !)_**. Donc, comme vous le savez, le chapitre deux est prêt. Il ne tient qu'à vous de le voir publier ! Et oui, l'auteur réclame son dû, ne me forcez pas à faire l'aumône ! Sur ce…Omake ? :D**

**Hisagi :**Question.

**Koei-kun :**Oui ?

**Hisagi :**Je peux savoir POURQUOI tu as décrit une telle photo de moi ? Je… JE…Avec Kensei !

**Kensei : **Ca te pose un problème, Shuuhei ?

**Hisagi **: Tu sais bien que non, pas en privé !

**Koei-kun : **Ecoute-moi bien mon p'tit Hisagi. Continue comme ça et tu vas réapparaître dans l'histoire. Mais pas comme tu l'imagines.

**Hisagi :**C'est-à-dire ?...

**Koei-kun :**Je me suis décidée, tu verras ça dans quelques chapitres ! *Rire sadiquement sadique*


	3. Chapter 3

**Amour Létal**

**Rating : **M, comme d'habitude !

**Disclaimer :** Les copains, soyons sérieux quelques instants. Si les personnages étaient à moi, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il y aurait autant d'histoires sur eux sur ? Sérieusement, toute personne ayant osé les utiliser serait morte dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais ce n'est pas le cas… Les personnages sont bel et bien à Tite Kubo…

**Résumé : **Ichigo reçoit un ultime message d'une personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. La dernière confession, le dernier espoir d'un homme presque mort… Arrivera-t-il à faire changer les choses ?

**Note:** Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je m'attendais pas à en avoir autant en deux textes publiés... Je vous aime ! Et Ronsheep, je n'oublie pas ton OS ! :D _(Bah, forcément, les lectrices t'aiment !)_

**Dernière note, si vous voyez des paroles entre parenthèse et en italique, c'est des remarques de ma chère ZabiZarbi, qui est ma bêta ! (Comme au dessus d'ailleurs ! .) Voilà !**

_**ENJOY !** _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Deuxième pas**

« Vous avez un nouveau message ».

Grimmjow soupira. Encore un message d'un de ces adolescents pré-pubères lui disant une fois de plus combien il était beau et de quelle façon il aimerait qu'il lui défonce le derrière… Il en avait marre. Il était hétéro, bordel ! Ce fut pourtant en soupirant qu'il se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était avachi et qu'il se traîna devant son ordinateur. Il cliqua sur le petit onglet encore ouvert.

- « .jp » encore un nouveau ? soupira t-il en ouvrant toutefois le mail.

« Panthera, j'ai lu ton profil et je l'ai trouvé très intéressant, j'aimerais donc, si tu veux bien, faire plus ample connaissance. Alors, je commence.

Je m'appelle Ichigo. J'ai 21 ans, je suis né le 15 juillet 1991 et je suis étudiant en fac de médecine, enfin, je vais y entrer dans quelques jours. Mon père s'appelle Isshin, il est médecin et ma mère s'appelle Masaki, elle ne travaille pas. J'ai aussi deux petites sœurs, des jumelles : Karin et Yuzu _(Karin est plus grande que Yuzu =O)_. J'habite dans la ville de Karakura, vers le sud.

De caractère, je suis assez impulsif suivant la situation et j'ai tendance à le regretter par la suite. Mon prénom veut dire « celui qui protège », ce qui me correspond plutôt bien, à ce qu'on dit… Je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à ceux qui me sont chers. D'ailleurs, on me dit souvent que, dans une autre vie, je devais être une sorte de protecteur, prêt à tout pour sauver le monde… Ridicule, non ?

Pour ce qui est de mes loisirs, j'aime beaucoup faire du sport. Du karaté, de la course, du tennis… C'est très varié ! J'aime aussi lire et écrire. J'adore les thrillers ! Aimes-tu ?

Question musique, j'adore le groupe Skillet ! J'ai vu que toi aussi, ce qui nous fait un point commun ! Ma musique préférée d'eux est « Comatose » de l'album du même nom, ainsi que « Those Night ». Et toi, quelles sont tes musiques préférées de ce groupe ? J'écoute aussi quelques groupes de musiques français peu connus que ma correspondante, Hallibel, m'a fait connaître ! Ce sont Zephir 21, Madame Kay… Si tu as l'occasion de les écouter, n'hésite pas !

J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop importuné et que tu ne laisseras pas mon mail sans réponse… J'aimerai beaucoup te connaître mieux. A quel lycée ou université vas-tu ? Dans quelle section ? Tant de questions !

Passe une bonne journée, « Panthera » ! A bientôt, j'espère.

Ichigo. »

Grimmjow ne réagit pas tout de suite.

- Waouh. Ça change. Il est allumé ce type…

Délaissant son ordinateur, il retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et se saisit du joint qu'il avait préparé plus tôt. Il le porta a ses lèvres et l'alluma, prenant une bouffée. Il se saisit ensuite de son téléphone et chercha dans son répertoire une personne précise. Une fois trouvé il appuya sur la touche appel.

- Grimmjow-san ?

- Ouaip. J'suis chez moi si tu vois c'que je veux dire.

- Euh ?...

- Ramène-toi putain ! J'ai besoin de baiser un coup.

Il raccrocha tout aussi soudainement et attendis une vingtaine de minutes.

_Ding Dong._

- Rentre !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme rousse, portant un chemisier blanc et une jupe grise avec des chaussettes blanches montant au dessus des genoux.

- Grimmjow-san ? demanda telle.

- Tu sais où est ma piaule, non ? Vas-y et déshabille-toi, j'arrive.

N'osant pas rouspéter les indications de Grimmjow, Inoue s'exécuta et se rendis dans la chambre du bleuté, ôtant tout habit de son corps. Lorsqu'elle fut nue, elle s'assit au bord de lit et attendit Grimmjow.  
Ce dernier se leva de son fauteuil, s'approcha de son ordinateur et lança un dernier regard au mail. Un petit sourire illumina son visage avant qu'il ne se reprenne et qu'il aille rejoindre la rousse.

- Casse-toi.

- Gri… Grimmjow-san ? demanda la petite voix apeuré.

- Casse-toi !

La jeune fille saisit ses habits rapidement et les enfila, tâchant de cacher ses bleus au mieux. Grimmjow avait été particulièrement violent, cette fois-ci… Sans demander son reste, elle sortit de la pièce et de l'appartement. Le bleuté soupira et se roula un nouveau joint. Il s'assit dans son lit et l'alluma.

- J'mourrai jeune…

Pendant ce temps, un rouquin était assis devant son ordinateur, les yeux braqués sur sa messagerie en ligne. Cela faisait maintenant six heures qu'il avait envoyé son mail…

- Ai-je écris quelque chose d'offensant ?

Il relut son mail mais ne trouva rien. Il soupira et éteignit la machine, la poussant du centre du bureau pour la remplacer par un imposant livre de biologie humaine avancé. Il ouvrit le livre au chapitre quatre et se plongea dans de passionnant textes sur la magie du fonctionnement du corps humain.

Bip, Bip, Bip !

La main du bleuté tâtonna dans le vide quelques instants avant de s'écraser sur le réveil-matin. Il grogna un peu pour la forme avant de se mettre sur le coté. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda l'heure indiquée.

6h45.

Lentement, il s'assit dans son lit et posa les pieds sur le sol. Il testa rapidement son équilibre avant de se lever. Au vu des quatre mégots présents sur sa table de chevet, il avait bien fumé hier… Il n'avait quasiment aucun souvenir, à part celui d'avoir appelé Inoue… Et d'avoir été particulièrement violent. Pourquoi déjà ? Il réfléchit à la cause en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et se saisit de la bouteille de jus d'orange avant de s'asseoir à sa table a manger. Son regard s'égara quelques instants sur son ordinateur. Le mail ! Il engloutit une grande quantité de jus d'orange avant de le reposé sur la table et d'avancer vers son ordinateur. Il s'assit sur la chaise du bureau et ouvrit sa messagerie. « .jp ». C'était bien ça. Il le relut une nouvelle fois et cliqua sur le bouton« répondre ».

« Salut. Moi j'm'appelle Grimmjow et j'ai 22 ans. Mes parents sont tous les deux morts, ce qui n'est pas intéressant étant donné que c'était des salopards. J'ai ni frère, ni sœur.

J'habite aussi Karakura mais dans les quartiers nord. Ce qui te donne idée de ce que je suis non ? Ensuite… Ah oui, les études. J'avais commencé un DUT de biologie, sauf qu'ils m'ont renvoyé. C'était il y a trois ans. Depuis, je travaille dans un bar comme serveur. Ce bar s'appelle le« Baka Neko ». Le patron est une fille du nom d'Alicé. Elle a un caractère effroyable et elle ose me répondre, c'est sans doute pour sa que je la considère comme ma seule amie.

Mes loisirs ? Fumer des joints en buvant une bonne bière. Non, je n'suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Cependant, c'est vrai que j'aime faire du sport. J'ai fais beaucoup de course. Mais pour moi, rien ne vaut le combat. Au Katana, bien entendu.

T'as parlé de musique aussi ? Skillet ? Ouais, j'aime. « Comatose » c'est la meilleure musique. C'pas que le reste c'est de la pisse, mais vraiment, celle-là a quelque chose de particulier.

Ah ouais, je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'temps d'aller beaucoup sur l'pc dans les jours qui suivent, alors t'étonne pas s't'as pas de réponde tout de suite.

Grimmjow. »

Il relut son mail avant de l'envoyer. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Waouh. C'est la 1èrefois qu'il répondait à un mail de cette façon… Sans injure, sans menace. Ce mail était aussi tellement différent des autres !

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il se dépêcha d'aller sous l'eau et de prendre sa douche. Il allait être en retard… Alicé allait le tuer. Encore.

* * *

**Et voilà le 2nd chapitre ! Bon, je n'en suis pas totalement convaincue, le style n'étant pas tout a fait ce que je voulais… Les autres chapitres seront plus « fluides » au niveau de l'écriture ! Si vous avez des questions, impressions, ou quoi que ce soit, je vous en prie faites-m'en part ! Cela ne pourrais que m'aider à m'améliorer ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle me plaît !**

**Et maintenant… A vos reviews !**

_C'toi la review ! _- Merci pour cette remarque pertinente Zabi-choux !_  
_


End file.
